


Halves

by Kittenshift17



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Twincest, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 15:10:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13638753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittenshift17/pseuds/Kittenshift17
Summary: When Hermione is sent to collect Fred and George for Sunday lunch, she finds herself caught between the twins in a steamy embrace.





	Halves

****

**Halves**

_By Kittenshift17_

* * *

Hermione Granger stopped in her tracks when she walked into the bedroom and spied the sight before her. Her stomach twisted in surprise, and her mind recoiled in horror. And the place below her abdomen suddenly sat up and gave a resounding throb of need.

"Erm…." Hermione blurted thoughtlessly, her knickers growing damp as she watched the pair on the bed.

They both froze, looking over at her with wide eyes. Fred and George Weasley scrambled apart, both sweaty, both gloriously naked, and both flushing crimson.

"H-Hermione?" Fred began, rubbing the back of his neck and looking down at his feet – not that he'd be able to see them very well with his jutting erection in the way.

"It's uh… not what it looks like," George offered lamely.

"Oh?" Hermione raised her eyebrows, even as she slowly reached for the bedroom door inside the flat the twins shared. "Really? Because it looked like Fred was buggering you, George."

"Right…" George cleared his throat, darting a glance at his twin. "Well… then… I guess it's exactly what it looks like."

"You, um… you won't tell anyone, right Hermione?" Fred asked, his cheeks burning red when he lifted his eyes once more, meeting her stare.

"I…" Hermione frowned. "It's hardly my place to share your secrets."

Fred's left eyebrow twitched before he and George shared another glance.

"Am I the only one who knows?" Hermione asked, shifting slightly as she stood, concerned by the increasing dampness in her knickers as she drank in the alluring sight the two of them made. They really were identical, she noticed, except for George's missing ear.

"Yeah," George said, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand whilst trying to hide his erection with the other.

"I see," Hermione said.

"Do you?" Fred asked, raising his eyebrows, always the bolder of the two. It didn't surprise her that of the two of them, he was the top.

"Hard not to," Hermione smirked just a little.

"Right," he muttered. "We… um…"

"You love each other," she surmised.

"Well, yeah," Fred shrugged.

"You don't…. um… love your other siblings this way, do you?" Hermione confirmed.

Both of them looked at her like she'd uttered something blasphemous.

"They're our siblings!" George said, making a face of disgust.

"Way to ruin the mood, Granger," said Fred.

"I take it you don't consider each other siblings?" she asked, frowning.

"We're…." Fred began, before his brow pulled into a frown. Hermione noticed idly that the twins did not have faces made for frowning.

"It's complicated," George muttered.

"Two halves of the same whole," Fred offered. "Um… kind of like an avocado, you know? Cut it in half and it's great, but if you hold it right, the halves go back together."

"You're the half with the seed, I take it?" Hermione said, amused by the analogy.

Fred blinked and George snorted.

"Avocados? Really?" he asked of his twin, some of the tension in the room fading at the amusement on his face.

"I'm just… You know what? It's not important right now. What are you doing here, Hermione?"

"Well, actually, I was sent over by your mother. She wondered if the two of you would be coming to lunch today. Ron wanted to come, but Molly wouldn't let him, knowing the three of you would end up playing with your new merchandise for the shop and forget about lunch."

"Ron would never forget lunch, Hermione," George rolled his eyes.

"Yes, well, your mother sent me, instead. And I'd think you two would be grateful for that. I can assure you that Ronald cannot keep a secret."

"Imagine his face if he'd walked in," Fred smirked at his twin.

"Utter horror and revulsion," George agreed. "Not like Hermione."

"No, Hermione looks like she wants to join in," Fred said, both of them eyeing her hungrily.

"I thought you just said the two of you are halves. I wouldn't fit," she pointed out despite the way her pussy throbbed with need.

"The only reason to halve avocados is to have them on toast, love," Fred said wisely. "You want to be our toast?"

Hermione frowned at him. She hated the silly way he'd worded it, but she  _did_  want to join in.

"We don't bite… much," George grinned, obviously sensing her hesitance and her need.

They converged on her slowly, giving her plenty of time to walk away or to say no.

"This is a bad idea," she said quietly when they were both right in front of her. She had to tip her head up to meet their gazes.

"We'll be gentle," Fred promised.

A whimper tore from her throat when Fred leaned in and kissed her neck hungrily while George brought one hand up, cupping her cheek and guiding her mouth to his. He tasted like candy, she noted. Their hands went everywhere when she gave in, kissing George back hungrily and giving Fred access to her neck. Before she knew it, they'd peeled her out of her sundress and Fred had slipped around behind her, trailing kisses across her shoulders while his fingers deftly unhooked her bra. George worked her knickers down her legs and Hermione groaned when she found herself pressed between the two of them.

"I've… um…" Hermione bit her lip. "I've never… with two."

"Ever been buggered?" George wanted to know, his lips around her left nipple driving her mad.

Hermione shook her head, her eyelids fluttering closed as her head fell back against Fred's shoulder.

"Want to be?" he whispered in her ear, nibbling her earlobe and making goosepimples spread across her skin.

"Maybe," Hermione whispered. "Does it hurt?"

It was George who answered. "Only a bit. Mostly it feels bloody good."

He was in the process of kissing his way across her stomach heading south, and Hermione's knees almost buckled. Fred's solid strength at her back kept her from falling and she twisted slightly, taking Fred's throbbing cock into her small hand. She muttered a cleaning charm, and she enjoyed the little sound he emitted when she gripped him tightly, pumping her fist up and down.

Right as that moment, George's mouth met her sex and Hermione cried out as he tongued her hungrily.

"Merlin," Hermione muttered turning her head and snogging Fred hungrily while his twin lapped at her.

"So wet for us, Granger?" George taunted from between her thighs but Hermione's mouth was a little too occupied to respond. Fred's hips bucked against her bum, his dick in her hand. She blinked her eyes open, her head swimming with pleasure when George licked his way along her slit, insinuating himself further between her legs. She wasn't expecting the feel of his tongue against her fingers and she frowned in confusion before realising he'd just licked Fred's cock from root to tip.

"Fuck, Forge," Fred muttered, nipping Hermione's shoulder.

Hermione twisted in his hold, her whole body thrumming needily as she stepped back slightly and watched one twin swallow the cock of the other. Without Hermione to hold onto, Fred's hands dropped to George's hair, the boy's mouth working to accommodate Fred's big dick. The sight was glorious to behold. Hermione watched with rapture, her fingers wandering to her clit needily. When she whimpered, both twins stopped and looked over at her.

"We're so doing it for her," Fred smirked at his twin, helping George to his feet.

Hermione squeaked when they both moved toward her, guiding her toward the bed. She found herself straddling George while Fred's hands wandered her back, and then lower.

"Ready, beautiful?" George asked as she lifted up enough. He fisted his cock, standing it straight and aligning himself at her centre.

Hermione moaned as she impaled herself on him.

"Ah, fuck," George groaned.

"Been a long time since you fucked a witch, eh Forge?" Fred teased, kissing Hermione's neck and watching George's face over her shoulder.

"Feels so good," he groaned.

Hermione squeaked, her body tense when Fred slid his fingers down her spine and then lower.

"Relax, love," Fred whispered to her, his fingers damp as he brushed them over her puckered entrance. "If you're relaxed, it won't hurt as much."

Hermione breathed out a slow exhale, lifting up on George and then lowering herself back down. His fingers were toying with her nipples as she rode him, his expression one of rapture, his eyes closed against the sensation. She didn't even realise he'd done it until, on the next downstroke, Fred breached her with two fingers. They burned a little, going in, but her eyes popped wide in surprise when the burn spread through her, making her pussy clench.

"Fuck," George groaned in response. His legs were wide apart to make room for Fred against Hermione's back and the bump of her bum against Fred's other hand made her realise the ambidextrous twin had down the same thing to George as he'd done to her, two fingers buried in his twin's arse. The very thought made her pussy twitch again.

"Fuck, I'm going to have fun with you two," Fred muttered, his fingers pushing in and out slowly, scissoring. Hermione whimpered at the foreign sensations, wound so tight now that she was sure she'd snap.

She wasn't expecting the sudden pressure of Fred's dick against her already full pussy, but on her next up-stroke, he shifted slightly, muttering lubrication charms.

All three of them groaned when, as she impaled herself once more, Hermione did so aboard both of their cocks.

"Fucking hell," Fred groaned into her hair.

They worked into a rhythm easily, one twin pushing in as the other pulled out. The feel of their cocks rubbing together and stretching her deliciously made Hermione delirious. She'd never been so full. She'd never felt so good.

When the wave of her orgasm crested over her suddenly, Hermione cried out in surprise and sweet agony.

"Merlin's beard," George muttered, his hips jerking as she milked the pair of them deep inside her.

"Too good," Fred whimpered and Hermione felt like she might explode when they groaned in unison, each of them driving deep inside her and spilling their seed.

Hermione collapsed on top of George, and Fred rested against her back, all three of them breathing hard. She sniggered when she realised she was sandwiched between them.

"I thought I was supposed to be the toast, not the filling," she murmured against George's neck.

Both twins began to laugh, too.

"Hermione, any time you want to be the bread or the filling, we're available," Fred muttered in her ear.


End file.
